Various kinds of packaging containers for accommodating goods have been developed to fit characteristics of the goods. When the goods are, for example, filter cigarettes, cigarettes or the like, a hinge-lid package is often used as a packaging containers for them.
As one aspect of a hinge-lid package, for example, a hinge-lid package shown in Patent Document 1 has been suggested.
A conventional hinge-lid package includes a box-shaped outer body, which has an open end in its upper end. The outer body contains an inner pack inside. The inner pack includes a batch of paper-wrapped cigarettes and an inner wrapper that encloses the batch of cigarettes.
The open end of the outer body has a box-shaped lid in its rear edge through a hinge. The lid turns about the hinge to open/close the open end.
As the conventional hinge-lid package has been used for many years, the opening/closing pattern of its lid is familiar to consumers. On the other hand, it is not catchy enough to encourage people to buy the package.
To appeal to consumers, for example, a slide-action hinge-lid package shown in Patent Document 2 has been proposed as a package that is provided with a lid having a slide-action opening/closing pattern.